Energetic systems may be used for various applications which use explosive energy to achieve a desired result. Testing and operating of energetic assemblies (rocket motors, test vessels, thrusters, actuators, etc.) use various samples of production hardware built, due to the inability to re-use ignition source and energetic materials. Ignition systems for pressure vessels may be entirely replaced after use due to the nature of the ignition system and ignition of the energetic therein.